jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park IV: Kill Or Be Killed (More Violence)
'' Jurassic Park IV: Kill or be Killed (More Violence)'' is a 2012 Jurassic Park fanfiction created by Pythor9449 and Peenut2k7. It serves as a semi-sequel of sorts to Jurassic Park IV: Kill or be Killed, created when Peenut2k7 noted that the level of violence in the original story was possibly too much. Summary Taking place on an island in the Gulf of Mexico, Alan Grant crashes on the island with the rest of the cast of the Jurassic Park films. They discover very quickly that this island is infinitely more dangerous than any of InGen's islands; seeing as the dinosaurs here appear to be even more genetically engineered into super-dinosaurs than Henry Wu would have ever attemped (prior to 2015, anyway.) Will the humans escape the island, or will they become lunch for the dinosaurs? Book 1: Venture to Isla Tyrannus Prolouge: Terror of a King. A Torosaurus wanders into the Tyrannosaurus nest, but it is meeted by the father Tyrannosaurus, who locks it's neck, quickly killing the ceratopsian. 12 Tyrannosaurus babies come and slice the open hole in the neck and RIP IT OPEN, proving Torosaurus dead, and before you know it there's nothing but muscle left. A rogue Spinosaurus male is wandering the plains, and sees some delicious Rex Babies, but he will fail in his hunt. Big Time. Chapter 1: Titanic Duel! Spinosaurus finds the T-Rex nest, but the father Tyrannosaurus bites Spinosaurus's left side then Spino bites Rex's neck but Rex pushes his neck as far as he can into Spinosaurus's mouth and makes blood come from Spinosaurus's mouth.Tyrannosaurus then bites Spinosaurus's whole left arm off, rips the back of his head open, breaks his sail, breaks and crushes the neck organs, breaks his jaws, and decapitates the creature, killing Spinosaurus. Tyrannosaurus roars in victory and with the help of the babies being VERY hungry, The only thing left of Spinosaurus is BONES. Chapter 2: Alan Grant. Alan Grant has been conned to visit Isla Tyrannus with the entire Jurassic park gang, but the plane crashes short of the destined landing spot, killing the entire crew but the passengers survive the crash but the Father Tyrannosaurus sees the metallic intruder and roars loudly making the plane crash nose first. Then Tyrannosaurus eats Nash, Cooper, Udesky,and Ludlow. The gang runs but gets trapped right In the middle of a feast of Allosaurus, Baryonyx, and Carnotaurus by Acrocanthosaurus. Chapter 3: The New Dinosaurs. (Before Chapter 2 Happened) A Baryonx and a Carnotaurus are prowling the forest, they find a Sceldicosaurus, a Early Cretaceous Ankylosaur, but the prey goes in defense mode. Baryonx goes to bite it but it gets a mouthful of armor and a club to the side. Carno bites the Sceldicosaur and gets him on his back. Then both Dinos jump and kill her. Allosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus are attached to the smell, and arrive quickly to kill Baryonyx and Carnotaurus but then the acro kills allo accidentally as well and roars, until the Tyrannosaurus comes and scared the Acro away.The Rex dragged all the carcasses to the nest Chapter 4: Megalodon. A Megalodon, King of the Oceans, appears and is challenged by Tylosaurus, Nothosaurus, Kronosaurus, Liopluerodon, Nessie, and Predator X. Meg quickly swallows Tylo, Notho, and Nessie, and manages to simply scare Krono away. Pred X wants a one on one battle so he kills Liopluerodon and Megalodon eats the pliosaur whole whole.Then the battle. Megalodon opens his mouth and rips X in half and a ginormus blood spill shows, then Megalodon shows his blood stained teeth. Chapter 5: 3 Way Fight! "Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Mapusaurus. 3 of the most dangerous dinosaurs ever." Grant says. Then the trio battles each other with Carcharo slapping Mapu to death and breaking Giganoto's neck, and he feasts on the fallen beasts, and the gang escapes. Chapter 6: Feast for the Kings. All the carnivores appear on the island on one spot and a huge mixed herbivore herd is trapped. A T-Rex kills an Edmontosaurus, a Carchara kills some Apatosaurus, a Baryonyx kills a Kentrosaurus, and the other carnivores do the rest. Only a Triceratops and Torosaurus escape, but a Spinosaurus claws the Trike to death and the Rex snaps Torosaurus's neck. But the Spinosaurus flushes blood into his sail, and this frightening display scares the Tyrannosaurus and his Torosaurus carcass away. Then only 10 people survive the attack. Eric Kirby says " We're lucky". Chapter 7: Albertosaurus. A Hypracrosaurus is feeding until it is surrounded by 4 Albertosaurus, but before it can call for help, it is torn open by the pack, and the Leader crushes the Hypacrosaur under his weight, killing it, then the pack devours the prey. Chapter 8: Allosaur and Raptor Rampage! A pack of 6 Allosaurus targets an Apatosaurus, and A pack of 12 Velociraptor targets a Parasaurolophus. Then the packs attack killing and devouring their prey quickly.Then the pack chases the gang and Allos kill Amanda Kirby and the Raptors kill Donald. Chapter 9: Spinosaurus's Return! A Tarbosaurus has managed to kill a Corythosaurus until the Femal e Spinosaurus wants to steal the Corythosaur, but Tarbo won't let it go without a fight. Tarbo bites Spinos neck, and thinks he snapped it, until Spino blinds tarbo with his claws, bites it's neck throws it really high due to Tarbosaurus being very lightweight, and bites it's skull so hard that the skull is decapitated, and when Tarbo slammed into the ground, it breaks all the bones in Tarbosaurus's body, killing it very efficently. Then a copter comes and Jane Powers takes the gang to escape, but she is nearly killed and taken to the nest where the Baby Spinosaurus kill Jane. Then the Spinosaurus feasts on Jane and the Tarbosaurus. Book 2: Secrets of the Island Chapter 10: Oxalaia. Something stomps.... It stomps again, and an enormous roar, even louder than a blue whale's bellow, is heard. It sounds like a Spinosaurus... but angrier. A giant, 65 foot long Spinosaur comes out of the Carnivorous Plant infested forests that it's territory is, sporting a beautiful sail with looks of a god. Grant yells "What the heck is that!?" While they run, Eric Kirby asks "I think it's a Spinosaurus. What do you think?" Grant answers "I don't know!" A huge pack of Paradeinonychus has killed a Tentontosaurus and is feeding on it, until Oxalaia comes and attacks. The Paradeinonychus leader knocks Oxalaia over and prepares to slice open Oxalaia's windpipe, but is slashed away quickly by Oxalaia. Oxalaia then walks up to the twitching body to initiate a skull crush, but the P.D. quickly jumps back up to just show he is still alive. The 36 foot Raptor-Para hybrid Leader calls his troops to kill the 65 foot colossus, but the Oxalaia makes short work of almost all of them. The Oxalaia gives a final warning to the only remaining Paradeinonychus, but the stingy hybrid refuses and jumps for the sail. Oxalaia screams in pain, but he quickly knocks off the creature, and in a state of vengance, decapitates the creature. Oxalaia roars in victory, then eats the Tentontosaurus and Paradeinons. The gang has been hiding in a bush, and they escape before the Brazilian King can eat them. Chapter 11: Fatal 4 Way, Jurassic Battle! A Ceratosaurus kills a Stegosaurus and is feeding until Allosaurus fights it for it.Allosaurus bites Ceratosaurus's neck, in the progress squashing the neck organs, and throws it with all it's power, killing Ceratosaurus. Allosaurus roars but Torvosaurus comes and bites Allosaurus'left arm off, but Allo breaks Torvo's neck for some revenge, killing him. But Saurophagnax comes and snaps Allo's spine, killing him. Saurophagnax roars and eats all the carcasses. Chapter 12: Unearthing Carcharodontosaurus, Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus. Billy says "Let's see if there is bones under here.Let's dig.".The Palaeontologists dig and they find a Carcharodontosaurus,Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus locked in Combat. Grant says "These guys never lived together in the Mesozoic. Whoever made these things must've thought they wouldn't fight after a while." The Carcharodontosarus, Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus are packed up and carried so if they get of alive they can put it in the Virgina Museum of Natural History and make a new exhibit called "The Biggest Dinosaurs Ever." Chapter 13: Daspletosaurus Ambush! A herd of Ankylosaurus is feeding on plants until the herd moves away and one is left behind, but a pack of Daspeltosaurus come and attack. The babies injure it minorly. The mom tries to flip the Anky over, but is killed by it's club. The father flips out over his wife's untimely death, and comes and bites Anky's skull puts his foot on it's neck and twists the skull, giving the Ankylosaurus the killing vengance blow. The male roars loudly and eats the dead Ankylosaurus with the babies and other remaining members. Chapter 14: Tyrannosaurus Hunt. The Father Rex and his wife go to hunt a hadrosaur, and finds an Edmontosaurus herd. The Rexes wait for the right moment to strike, and when the moment comes, the Mother Rex kills the main leader by shoving it to the ground and ripping a chunk out of it. The Rexes eats the Edmontosaurus at the nest. One of the babies finds an intruding pack of Orni tholestes in a bush and they are chased by the Male T-Rex. They esacape the Tyrannosaur and he then goes back to the nest. Chapter 15: Dilophosaurus! A Dilophosaurus is hunting Anchisaurus. But Dennis Nedry comes, and because he scared the Anchisaurus away, Dilo kills him the old fashioned way. Then Dilo tears a huge chunk away, killing him, and Dilo feeds on Nedry. Hammond says "Thank you for killing Nedry." But the Dilophosaur attacks Hammond, and the group escapes from the angry Dilophosaurus, mistakenly leaving John to die. Book 3: The Final Showdown! Chapter 16: Velociraptor Chase! A flying motorcycle appears and the gang gets on it, but they are chased by a Velociraptor. The raptor chases the flying bike, and the bike's wings are destroyed. Then Grant says "Abandon Bike!", and the raptor destoys the bike by crushing it with it's weight. Ian says "Whew, uh, that was close." Chapter 17: Megaraptor vs Utahraptor! A Megaraptor kills a Gastonia and is feeding. Utahraptor comes to steal the Gastonia. Utah goes to tear Mega's windpipe open, but it's head and neck are CRUSHED by the ever protective Megaraptor. Megaraptor roars and eats the Utahraptor and Gastonia. Grant says "Wait, that thing doesn't look like an Allosaurid... it's a mutated Velociraptor!" Chapter 18: Carcharodontosaurus Strikes Again! Spinosaurus and 2 Carcharodontosaurus fight, because the water hole has dried up. The Spino crushes one Carcharo's neck organs, killing it. The second one charges for Spino, but misses by a landslide and gets caught by Spino. But Carchie escapes by slipping out Spino's grasp, and locks onto Spino's neck and breaks it, killing the Crocodilian Dinosaur. Chapter 19: Spinosaurus Rex Robustimus, King Destroyer! A roar is heard..... then another roar....then....it appears. A 5 clawed T rex with a sail and teeth even more predator friendly than T-Rex teeth! Grant says "My guess is that thing is Spinosaurus Rex." What's a Spinosaurus Rex?" asks Billy. Grant answers " Tyrannosaurus DNA combined with Spinosaurus DNA, genetic accident and HyperPredator." Then an Oxalaia comes to fight this 100 foot long monster. Not the Oxalaia from before, rather, another Oxalaia. Oxalaia grabs at Spino Rex's leg, but is kicked off almost immediatly. Then Spinosaurus Rex scoops up Oxalaia and throws him across the battlefield. The Oxy gets up but Spino Rex immediatly roars at Oxy, and eats him whole. Spinosaurus Rex roars, and chases the group but catches no one. Spinosaurus Rex growls in anger and goes away. Grant says "...Well, this might be a nice addition to your notebooks. Terrifying hybrid curbstomps the king." Chapter 20: King of the Island! An Ampicoelias herd appears, the animals being 230 ft long and 370 tons. A Tyrannosaurus jumps on a young one's back, and rips out a huge chunk, killing the collossus. But a Carcharodontosaurus comes up, and wants the carcass. The Carcharodontosaurus lunges at the rex and misses. The Rex plays dead and the Carcharo goes away, fooled by a phony preformance. The Rex gets up and bites Carcharo's tail. Carcharo roars pain and shakes Ultimus off, and Carcharo goes to kick Rex in the face, and succeeds, but Rex breaks it's leg in revenge, and Carcharo falls and can't get up. Rex comes up to inflict the killing blow, but a female Carcharodontosaurus kills the male T-Rex by snapping his neck, for killing her husband. Or did she? The Male Carcharo limps away, but the T-Rex gets back up and kills the Female Carcharodontoaurus by snapping her neck. He lets the Male Carchar slide because even Rexes have standards. Tyrannosaurus roars so loudly, that the entire island knows that he is the king. Even an Oxalaia hears the roar, and bows down, despite knowing Oxalaia have slightly higher power as Tyrannosaurus. T-Rex-U eats the two carcasses with his wife and kids, now grown up. Grant and the others get off in a copter. Grant says "Finally"! And flies off. Epilouge: Exhibit time! Grant puts the skeletons in the exhibit and the 3 dinos are the main attractions. But a compsagnathus follows them and Grant goes to put it back on the island. "Here we go again." BONUS FEATURES and TRIVIA *The Oxalaia ''was orginally well over 1,000 feet long in doodles by Peenut2k7, but this was ultimatley scrapped to make his appearance make more sense in its original debut, ''The Sorna Tour. *''Oxalaia was, in actuality, a 46 foot long spinosaur from Brazil. But like most dinosaur inaccuracies, this can be somewhat justified due to the dinosaurs being genetically modified. *Canonically, the ''Oxalaia ''is simply a mutated ''Irritator. DELETED SCENES/ALTERNATE SCENES T. rex ultimus and Oxalaia form a truce: An Ampicoelias herd appears the animals being 230 ft long and 370 tons. An Oxalaia jumps on it's back, and rips out a huge chunk, killing the collossus. But a T-Rex, proposed king of the island, comes up, and wants the carcass. For T-Rex, this will be a true test. WInning will prove him king, losing will give his title to Oxalaia. T-Rex charges towards Oxalaia, but Oxy slammes his 10 foot long arms into T-Rex's eye, blinding him temporarily. He lashes out at T-Rex's neck, and starts to do his signature move: the Decapitation Snap. The T-Rex was the father T-Rex, and he twists his skull by himself in the right direction, to keep from his neck being broken. The 65 foot long T-Rex throws his tail at Oxalaia's sail, but Oxalaia locks down on his tail. He is trying to tear it off. Rex hardly escapes, and now he is starting to bleed and die. Oxalaia charges at T-Rex and jumps on him, just like he did the Amphicoelias. The 65 foot long Spinosaur tears a chunk out, but the T-Rex isn't dead yet. His eyes are glowing red now! The T-Rex lures the Oxalaia in to break his neck, by looking dead, and Oxalaia comes in for the kill. T-Rex's plan doesn't quite work out. He lunges out at Oxalaia's neck, but misses, and Oxalaia gets there first. Snap. Decapisnap, to be exact. Yup, that's right. Oxalaia steals T-Rex's crown. Or does he? The mother T-Rex comes in, and aims right for Oxalaia's neck. Snap. Not Decapi-Snap, just snap. Oxalaia got his neck snapped by the still Queen of the Dinosaurs. Male T-Rexes aren't king anymore, just Queen thanks to the female T-Rex. Oxalaia is king, T-Rex is queen. T. rex ultimus curbstomps a Carcharodontosaurus and an Amphicoelias: A Ampicolias herd appears the animals being 230 ft long and 370 tons.The male Tyrannosaurus comes and crushes Ampicolias's neck organs.Then Carcharodontosaurus comes and fight the Rex for king of the island and dinosaurs.The Rex crushes Carcharo's neck organs. S. rex robustimus eats an Oxalaia: A roar is heard..... then anthor roar....then....it appears.A FIVE clawed T rex but it has a sail.Grant says"My guess is that thing is Spinosaurus Rex."How did it become that way?"asked Billy.Grant said " Tyrannosaurus DNA combined with Spinosaurus DNA."Then Oxalaia comes to fight this 100 ft long monster. Oxalaia garbs at Spino Rex's leg but is kicked off.Then Spinosaurus Rex swallows Oxalaia whole. Spinosaurus Rex roars chases the group but catches no one. Spinosaurus Rex growls in anger and goes away.Grant says "THAT was one scary dinosaur." Dilophosaurus continues to hunt the Anchisaurus: A Dilophosaurus is hunting Anchisaurus. But Dennis Nedry comes, and because he nearly scared the Anchisaurus away, Dilo kills him the old fashioned way. Then Dilo tears a huge chunk away, killing him, and Dilo feeds on Nedry. Hammond says "Thank you for killing Nedry." But the Dilophosaur attacks Anchisaurus, and the group escapes. Megaraptor steals Utahraptor's kill: A Utahraptor kills a Gastonia and is feeding.Megaraptor comes to steal the Gastonia.Utah goes to tear Mega's windpipe open but it's head and neck are CRUSHED.Megaraptor roars and eats the Utahraptor and Gastonia.Grant says "Wait that Megaraptor isnt a Allosaurid it's been mutated." Dinosaurs *''Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus'' *''Spinosaurus aegypticus robustus'' * Carcharodontosaurus saharcius demonius *''Torosaurus latus'' *''Oxalaia quilombensis hadeni'' *''Spinosaurus rex robustimus'' *''Giganotosaurus carolinii dependance'' *Mapusaurus roseae *Amphicoelias fragillimus *Gastonia burgei *Utahraptor ostrommaysorum *''Velociraptor antirrhopus sornaensis'' *''Daspletosaurus torosus'' *Ankylosaurus magniventris *''Saurophaganax maximus'' *''Torvosaurus gurneyi'' *''Allosaurus amplexus'' *Ceratosaurus nascornis rex *Baryonx walkeri *Carnotaurus sastrei *Acrocanthosaurus atokensis *Scelidosaurus harrisoni *''Carcharodon megalodon superious'' *Pliosaurus funkei *''Liopleurodon ferox'' *Tylosaurus progerior *Loch Ness Monster *Kronosaurus queenslandicus *Edmontosaurus annectens *''Dilophosaurus wetherlii'' *''Argentinosaurus huinculensis'' (Skeleton) *''"Ornithocheirus" mesembrinus'' (Skeleton) *''Tenontosaurus tilleti'' *"Paradeinonychus" (All killed by Oxalaia) *''Tarbosaurus bataar'' *Albertosaurus sarcophagus *Hypacrosaurus altispinus *''Stegosaurus stentops'' *Parasaurolophus walkeri *''Kentrosaurus aethiopicus'' *Apatosaurus ajax *''Anchisaurus polyzelus'' Humans *Alan Grant *Ellie Sattler *Ian Malcom *John Hammond (Killed by Dilophosaurus) *Eric Kirby *Amanda Kirby (Killed by Allosaurus) *Paul Kirby *Lex Murphy *Timmy Murphy *Nash (Killed by T. rex ultimus) *Cooper (Killed by T. rex ultimus) *Peter Ludlow (Killed by T. rex ultimus) *Henry Wu *Donald Gennaro (Killed by Velociraptor) *Jane Powers (Killed by Spinosaurus) *Billy Brennan *Udesky (killed by T. rex ultimus) Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:FanFiction Category:Pythor9449 FanFiction Category:Peenut2k7 FanFiction